I'm Not So Miserable Anymore
by bigeandhertv
Summary: Continuation of the episode The Fran in the Mirror.  Niles and C.C. wallow together in misery at first, but quickly discover the better things in life.


_**A/N: Hi everyone! This is a little oneshot continuation of the episode The Fran in the Mirror. It is rated M of course. This will be my second M story. Hope you all enjoy and I hope I am doing these beautiful characters justice with my descriptions.**_

It was mid afternoon. Niles and C.C. sat at a table together in the Krispy Kreme both feeling very gloomy about the events that had just played out in their lives. They were both drinking a cup of coffee spiked with whiskey from the flask that C.C. carried with her on a daily basis.

Both of them feeling completely defeated, Niles spoke first:

"Worthless! How could I inherit an estate that's worthless? I can't even claim the title there's so many damn lawsuits against it."

"Yeah well what about me, I already hired 6 bridesmaids."

"The worst part, I already maxed out all my credit cards on a new wardrobe. It will take years to pay them off.

Val approached Niles and opened her mouth to speak:

"Niles, I am sorry to interrupt but your break's over.

She walked up to him and slipped on his green Krispy Kreme cap before he stood up to grab the mop and begin mopping the floor to the customer restroom. He mouthed several swear words on his way to begin cleaning. His only hope of being rich and escaping from his rotten excuse of an existence was completely flushed down the toilet after he maxed out his credit cards and inherited a completely worthless estate. Life was just so unfair, he thought, as he began mopping the floor of the restroom before moving back out into the main eating area of the building.

C.C. just sat there, feeling completely depressed. Somehow Nanny Fine always managed to screw things up and yet still end up smelling like a rose in the end. Her chances of winning Maxwell had completely dwindled down to nothing as she found out that Nanny Fine's seemingly stupid investment had actually made a positive return. Nothing seemed to go her way in life and with this thought in mind, her mood continued to spiral into a worse state of depression.

She couldn't help but watch, however, as Niles mopped the floor of the tiny Krispy Kreme building. She watched as he vigorously moved the mop back and forth across the floor. His sleeves were rolled up and she could see the muscles in his forearms flex as he tightly gripped the mop. She had to admit, not many men could make mopping look as sexy as he did and she wished his hands were holding _her_ and not this piece of cleaning equipment.

He migrated across the room near her table as he continued to mop the floor. She could feel the wind of his movements behind her and she couldn't deny that this close proximity turned her on. As if he could read her thoughts, he slowly ran his fingertips across her shoulders before resting his right on her left shoulder and squatting down to tell her something.

She could feel his hot breath, which smelled of the cinnamon he had put in his coffee earlier, against her neck as he opened his mouth to tell her something.

In his low baritone voice, he said:

"Babcock, would you be interested in having a nightcap later?"

She was mesmerized by the sound of his voice and the glimmer in his cerulean blue eyes and she responded with a quick nod of her head.

He was slightly taken aback by her strange response, but nonetheless, excited at the prospect of spending time with her later this evening. This made his problems seem almost trivial and unimportant.

Val approached him once again and spoke to him simply:

"Niles, you know you are scheduled to close tonight."

"Yes, of course."

But he hadn't thought about that and was definitely put out as he realized his plans with Babcock could be hindered. He walked over to C.C., taking in everything about her as he approached her once more. Truth is, he hoped this inheritance would make her deem him as a worthy man, but of course that would never happen. He briefly sat down next to her pulling the chair a little closer to her than necessary. There legs brushed together causing both their lower bodies to twitch in desire, begging for more contact.

"Miss Babcock, I am closing tonight, are you still up for our little nightcap? It might start a little later than I initially planned."

"Yes" was all she could bring herself to say.

"Glad to hear you haven't changed your mind."

And with an extreme loss of control he possessively grabbed her inner thigh. He wanted so badly to claim her as his, but figured that effort would be proved futile, for C.C. was not the type of person to be won over easily. If he hadn't been worried about her noticing the rapid pumping of his heart, he might have noticed the desire in her eyes and the slight twitch of her hips at this sudden contact.

She continued to sit there. Normally this would have made her go crazy, but because it gave her the opportunity to watch him without fear of insult or questioning from Maxwell or Nanny Fine, she was completely content just sitting there as he worked.

He noticed her watching intently and it made him extremely nervous. He wondered what her game was as she sat there sipping on her 3rd cup of coffee. Surely she wasn't sitting there just to be near him.

Night came soon enough and the workday was coming to an end. The other employees had left and Niles was finishing up cleaning the place and closing up shop.

The simultaneous excitement and nervousness he felt at the prospect of spending alone time with Babcock was becoming evident in his actions as he quickly completed his remaining tasks for the evening. C.C. had left sometime earlier and he was about to pick up the phone and call her when he saw her approach the café with a bag in her arms. He quickly ran to the door, unlocked it and let her in before locking it back up once more.

"Babcock, nice of you to show up so late, what do you have there."?

"I figured wherever we went we might as well have all the amenities and with that said she pulled out 2 bottles of Chardonnay, several candles and a deck of cards."

"Cards, Babs?"

"I figured if anyone plays games, it would be the two of us", she laughed in that sultry laugh that made his heart pound wild and his lower body twitch in desire.

"Fine, and what are the candles for? Surely you don't have some sort of satanic ritual planned?"

"Haven't you ever heard of mood lighting, Butler Boy?"

Of course he had, but he had no idea that she would ever associate that concept and the prospect of spending time with him in the same sentence.

"Well what are we waiting for then, let's crack open the bubbly."

"You want to do it here?"

"Sure, why not, it will save us the cab fare."

"Alright, Butler boy, pass me a glass, would you?"

Sitting on the floor, they lit the candles. He poured her a glass of wine and passed it to her and the two of them downed one glass of wine after another until they were both quite drunk. The misery they had felt earlier was replaced with complete bliss, as the two of them sat there laughing at pretty much anything the other said.

Of course, when large quantities of alcohol are consumed, true feelings and desires tend to come out in strange ways.

"Niles", she laughed, "would you like to play a _game_?"

"Of course, love!"

As drunk as he was, he was still aware of his momentary lapse of judgment in saying this to her. It would of course give her easy ammunition to insult him in the future.

Clearly, however, she liked hearing this from him, for a big smile lit up her face and sent feelings of warmth throughout his entire body.

She removed her blazer, revealing her black sleeveless undershirt. He shifted closer to her and ran his index finger down her arm. Just this alone, made her hair stand on end and she shivered in excitement.

He was receptive to this response of pleasure and he shifted behind her, straddling his legs around her lower back. With the small of her back pressed against his member, he hardened immediately from the contact. But he would not give into his desires just yet. He shifted onto his knees and began vigorously massaging her shoulders. He played with her hair before moving it out of the way to reveal the back of her neck where he planted a loving kiss. He continued moving down the sides of her neck planting kisses and nipping at her shoulders lightly. He could hear her throat vibrate sounds of pleasure before she turned around to face him.

"Well, so much for the cards", she said before throwing the open deck in the air. The cards flew in the air before landing all around them. She crushed her lips on top of his and pushed him down flat on the floor with her two hands. She began to undo his tie and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt all while kissing him passionately.

There lips were still locked and hers were parted for his entry. He ran his tongue in circles along her lips before entering her sweet mouth. He ran his tongue along the sides of her mouth, exploring every inch of it. He could taste many different things in her mouth, the chardonnay they had been drinking, the chocolate éclair she had earlier and the tic-tac she had popped in her mouth on the way to the café. He relished in this sweet combination of flavors before rhythmically entwining his tongue with hers. Music could have been attached to the melody of there mouths. They remained this way until the need for oxygen was dire for their survival.

They looked at one another for a few seconds, their chests heaving and their eyes and bodies filled with desire. They drifted towards each other once more and Niles slowly slipped off her black undershirt revealing her perfect round breasts supported by a red satin bra. She could see the hunger in his eyes as he eyed her up and down before unhooking the bra. He ran his hands along her breasts and immediately her nipples hardened in response. Seeing her physically desire him, made him hungry for more and he began brandishing her with kisses, nipping at her upper and lower neck as well along her shoulders. He pushed her bare back down onto the cold floor of the café. She winced at the feeling beneath her and he pulled her into an embrace, her breasts pushing against his bare chest. They could feel each other's quickened heartbeats. Pressed against one another, their heartbeats felt in sync, as if they were one.

Now in an upright position, C.C. slipped his jacket and shirt over his shoulders to reveal the full picture of his strong broad chest. He took the clothing from her hands and draped them behind her, before pushing her down on top of his jacket, so her back wouldn't be against the cold floor again.

He ran both his index fingers over her nipples, stimulating them by vigorously running them in circles. He then pinched the left one and ran his tongue along the contours of her breast before sucking on it intensely. He repeated this same action on her other breast. This sent waves of pleasure through her body and she desperately begged for entry of him inside her.

He planned on torturing her for just a little longer. Truth be told, he couldn't stand it much longer as his lower body begged him to take her once and for all. He slowly slipped his pants off, revealing his red and green boxer brief clad to his tone butt.

He then moved onto hers and removed them while touching her soft creamy skin with his fingertips. As he is taking her pants off, she reaches from the ground to stimulate his penis through his boxers. She can feel that he is already hard and no lie, she is on the verge of begging.

He has removed her pants and is caressing her legs with hands. He plants kisses on the insides of her ankles and he caresses her inner thighs with his strong rough hands. Just by looking at her red silky underwear, he can see how wet she is. He caresses her, circling her lips through her panties. He runs his index finger up and down his point of entry. With his the index fingers and thumbs of both hands, he twists her panties and slowly slips them down her legs, before throwing them among the deck of cards on the cold hard café floor.

He is about ready to have his way with her, but he needs to hear that she wants him and so he teases her a little more. He begins by running the tip of his tongue along her lips, circling her several times. He plays with her clit, stimulating it with his tongue. She can't take it anymore and her body begs for him to enter her.

"Oh, Niles, please, I need you, inside of me, now! I can't stand another second of this!"

He lifts her off the ground and she wraps her legs around him. She is surprised at his strength. His desire for her can no longer be suppressed. She helps him take off his boxer briefs with her feet and he uses one hand to slip them the rest of the way down his body, before stepping out of them. He firmly presses her naked body against the window of the café not even caring about the fact that maybe somebody can see them. He becomes animalistic and quickly slips himself inside her. He lays her back on his jacket again and begins with short quick thrusts. She is on the verge of her climax. He begins deepening his thrusts and winding his hips side to side know that he able to bring her extreme satisfaction. He speeds up again and continues winding his hips. She buries her nails into his back. This painful pleasure was enough to bring on his own climax. He continues with long deep thrusts and she is brought her climax, waves of spastic pleasure running all through her body. His orgasm comes soon after and the two of them fall next to one another on the cold hard floor of the café. Smiles are evident on both their faces as their chests rise up and down from the passionate lovemaking they just participated in.

They shifted close together, and spent a few hours spooning together on the floor of the café. During this closeness they had dozed off for sometime, before waking up once again. Remembering where they were, they quickly got dressed and Niles sterilized all of the areas they had been. It was around 2:00 am at this point and Niles needed to get up to work for Mr. Sheffield in a few hours. C.C. of course, had to work as well. Niles and C.C. walked out of the café and Niles locked the door behind them before the two of them found the first open cab in sight.

They realized, however, that they weren't sure where they were going. Niles just ended up giving the address to the Sheffield mansion and the two of them rode in the cab together. When they arrived at the mansion, they realized that they had been holding hands the entire time in the cab and that it was time to break apart. C.C. was not willing to let him go, however, and the two of them ended up going into the mansion together and she followed him up the stairs to his room.

He slipped into his pajamas and he gave her a large t-shirt to wear. The two of them were spent and feel asleep, entwined in each other's arms.

They woke up the next morning to the sound of Nile's obnoxious alarm clock. He pushed the snooze button, but did not go back to sleep. Instead, he took in the image of the most beautiful woman in the world lying next to him. She was awoken as well of course, from the sound of the rather annoying alarm clock.

She smiled at him before planting a tender kiss on his cheek. He couldn't resist planting a soft kiss on her lips before opening his mouth to speak.

"Good morning, my queen", he said with a smile.

"Good morning, lover."

"You know, Babcock, I must say, I enjoyed wallowing in my own misery with you last night," he smiled devilishly before giving her a wink.

"Ditto, Butler Boy, but you know what? I'm not so miserable anymore."

With that said they both sat up and he pulled her close to him, where the two of them sat in one another's arms through several more slam downs of the snooze button.

Eventually, they knew that there was no more time and they must get ready if they were to be on time for their respective jobs.

Ready for work, about to leave his room at different intervals, they had one last conversation before they headed out.

"Babcock, you care for wallowing in misery with me again tonight, say 8'clock"

"I would love to, Butler Boy", she said before smiling.

The two of them shared a long tender kiss before heading off to do their daily duties at the Sheffield residence.

Of course the only misery they would experience that day would be times in which they were _not_ together.


End file.
